


Stilettos

by kibumy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Dancing, High Heels, Imagination, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumy/pseuds/kibumy
Summary: Taemin's new dance show required him to wear a pair of glossy red high heels. Kibum couldn't help feeling a little hot as he watched it on TV.(A/N this was written before the episode comes out so please keep in mind that the show irl wont be the same as the way i wrote it here.)





	Stilettos

Kibum clicked through the television channels on his remote one by one, uninterested in anything popping up on the TV that night. He had a busy day, but a late coffee kept him wired to the point of being unable to sleep. Comme Des snoozed softly in his lap, having practically melted into Kibum’s relaxing scratches behind his ears. Kibum looked toward Garcons, who had been laying in his doggy bed next ot the couch for the past hour. The black fuzzball looked up at his owner, but quickly laid down again, exhausted from what must’ve been another busy day of playing with the other daycare puppies. Kibum’s eyes trailed back to the TV, clicking again through another channel.  _ Alright, it’s 11 o’clock, _ Kibum thought. _ I should probably just see if I have any melatonin capsules. I have an early schedule tomorrow anywa- _

Cutting off his thought for a second, Kibum’s focus narrowed on the TV screen. Taemin’s new show, Why Not- The Dancer was showing it’s newest episode and he had just caught it as it began. Kibum really wasn’t one to watch every single show his members were in (let’s be honest, there’s a LOT) but at this point, it caught his attention. The show featured Eunhyuk, Taemin, and Gikwang as they explored their passion for music through movement. For this general episode, they were exploring dance styles they’d never tried before.

_ This should be interesting, _ Kibum thought. He figured they’d try something like ballroom dancing or ballet, dances that he believed Taemin might not be able to pull off. He scoffed softly to himself, imagining how Taemin looked in ballet slippers on that one show a while ago. 

The program went by normally, giving the three members time to focus on the task at hand. Kibum kept his eyes on his member, looking for any embarrassing moments he could use on him as teasing jokes for the future. A ping on his phone lead Kibum to look away for a second to answer an email, but once he turned his focus back to the TV screen, it was if he’d missed a huge chunk of the plot. There, on the screen, stood his member Taemin in red stilettos.

Kibum’s mouth dropped open in a gaping smile, shocked at the sight before him. Taemin never mentioned he’d be learning how to dance in heels! Kibum let out a hoot as he laughed at Taemin struggling to walk a few steps with the other guys, starling Comme Des off his lap. He thought about texting Taemin, but he didn’t want to take his eyes off the screen for once second. This was valuable teasing information, and Kibum was going to give him hell for it tomorrow morning at their schedule. The man sat forward with his elbows on his knees, eyes glued to Taemin’s red high heels.

Kibum was pleasantly surprised-- Taemin got the hang of walking in heels down faster than the others. Kibum couldn’t help but notice the slight sway of Taemin’s small hips as he walked, his slender body giving off an amazing androgynous appearance. He imagined the fans were going nuts right now. 

The dancing started, making Kibum laugh out loud at some of Taemin’s little struggles in the beginning with losing his balance. To be honest, Taemin’s legs had him captivated. How the  _ fuck _ did he manage to look so good?! The beat of the music was perfect, and he’d be lying if he said Taemin didn’t look hot as hell. 

The choreographer suddenly did a dip and touched the ground facing away from the mirror, instructing the others to do the same. Kibum felt a shiver run down his spine watching Taemin dip his body low to the ground, accentuating his legs and little ass as if he was a sexy girl group dancer. Taemin arched his back as he got back up, pushing his ass out greedily, making Kibum sweat. Taemin looked really,  _ really _ good. 

The next move involve laying on the ground on their stomachs, kicking their feet in the air behind them in a sexy manner. The camera zoomed in on Taemin’s face, capturing what looked like a cheeky grin and a playful wink at the camera.  _ I’m definitely not letting him get away with that, _ Kibum thought. The pose went from laying flat on the floor to being on their hands and knees like a cat, and  _ God, Taemin, did you really have to arch your back like that?  _ Kibum felt his face become beet red as he studied Taemin’s every move. He’s seen Taemin dance thousands of times before, but those red heels really opened up another door. Another dip down and a bounce of his hips had Kibum shuffling in his seat, attempting to deny the fact that he was getting turned on by watching his member dance this way. Taemin’s strut, his legs, and his hips were completely captivating, like he just wanted to reach through the screen and grab them.

Kibum didn’t realize he was palming himself through his pajamas slowly, watching the younger man unravel a new layer of sexiness in his red stilettos. Electric shocks went straight down his spine to his groin when Taemin got on his knees, bouncing up and down to the beat, trying to look as sexy as possible while channeling his feminine side. His hand reached up his head and ran through his slightly sweaty hair. Kibum breathed heavily, noticing how Taemin’s fist locked in his hair for a second before falling agonizingly slow down his neck and chest. Taemin was really the epitome of sex, completely outshining anyone else on the show by a landslide. 

The dance quickly finished and cut to commercial, snapping Kibum out of his trance to realize his current state. His hand had somehow made it down his pants, stroking himself slowly, only a few short movements away from ruining his designer pajamas. Kibum’s face was hot, embarrassed at himself, knowing he’d gone too far to not finish. Hurriedly, Kibum got up from his couch to make his way to the bathroom to run a hot shower. After stripping quickly and stepping inside, he let the shower warmth take control of him, letting his mind wander back to Taemin in those heels while his fist found it’s way back around his throbbing cock. He imagined Taemin approaching him with that strut, wearing the heels with some skin tight black jeans and a mesh tank top, with a black choker to complete the look. The imaginary Taemin trailed his hands from Kibum’s face down his chest before stopping at his waistline, giving him that same cheeky grin before dipping low, almost lower than what he saw in the show, wrapping his delicate fingers around Kibum’s cock. Kibum could practically see Taemin looking up at him from below, charcoal lined eyes giving him a lustful look while letting his plump lips open to wrap softly around the tip of his cock. Kibum stroked himself faster, imagining Taemin’s tongue swirling around the head, letting his eyes fall shut. His glossy lips looked sticky as he pushed them further up his shaft, nearly swallowing him completely while his tongue worked it’s magic. Kibum stifled a groan as the warmth of the shower dripped down his chest to his thighs, imagining Taemin’s mouth parting from his cock with a ‘pop!’, leaving a trail of spit between his lips and the tip.

“You must really like my new heels, hyung,” the imaginary Taemin mewled, stroking Kibum’s cock with his free hand, “You got so fucking hard from watching me dance.”

Kibum let out a distressed moan, falling back on the tile of the shower wall, stroking faster while his other hand reached down to grope his balls. He was close. Imaginary Taemin winked sinfully at him before engulfing Kibum’s cock within his wet mouth once more, pushing his fat lips all the way to the hilt. Kibum doubled over in pleasure of the image of Taemin nearly choking on his dick while sucking him off, frantically jerking his cock and gasping at the pleasure. 

“It’s okay, hyung,” Taemin’s voice echoed through his mind, “ _ Come for me _ .”

Kibum shook as his orgasm hit him in waves; a small one at first, before a huge one hit, causing him to shoot his load all over the clear shower door. Kibum’s legs trembled as he stroked himself through his red hot orgasm, moaning out in pure ecstasy as his cum spurted again and again. He nearly lost his footing, stroking himself beyond completion to the point of seeing stars, catching himself on the shower rail before slowing to a stop. Kibum took a moment to catch his breath after the powerful orgasm, letting himself go limp in his hand. He winced at the sight of his load splattered all over the shower door, moving to let the shower water wash it away. 

Reflecting on what just happened, Kibum was in shock and a little bit disgusted. He’d just mastubated to the sight of his own member, and it was one of the best orgasms he’d had in a long time. Yet still, he could not get that image of Taemin getting low in heels out of his head. To prevent any continuance of the matter, Kibum set the shower water to cold and cleaned himself off before getting out and drying off. At least at this point he was tired enough to sleep.


End file.
